Lolo
Lolo is a heroine in the Klonoa video game series, originally appearing in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. She is a priestess in-training and Klonoa's love interest. Appearance She has the closest appearance to a human with her attribute is that she has a tail. She is about the same age as Klonoa, standing near him in height. During Klonoa: Dream Traveler of Noctis Sol, she looks older and her appearance hasn't changed much but she is still the same height as Klonoa. Personality Lolo is a stubborn and clumsy little girl, but she has a kind-hearted. As she was constantly mocked for not becoming a priestess, she is not very confident in her abilities. However, she will get over this and helped Klonoa save a city from destruction. In fact, Lolo sometimes will take action when the situation is very urgent. This is best seen when she took charge to hold off the Nighty Knights. Although she is kidnapped by Garlen and the most villains for many times, with Klonoa having to come and saved her from any harm, Lolo is considered not to be helpless and it is said that there is a willingness to ambition. She always has a soft spot for Klonoa, who she is hinted to have feelings for. Indeed, the have been noted to have similar traits. Lolo will also get shy when accused of liking Klonoa and attempt to hide her feelings. History Lolo is a trained priestess, she has not been a priestess and ridiculed by her comrade priestess. Lolo is insisted by her teacher, The High Priestess who often encourages her to continue her efforts. After years later, she eventually meet a dog named Popka. When Lolo can give him a scarf, even if she is independent to makes him a little comfortable, because he proudly told her to use it and later become her loyal friend. ''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil'' Lolo and Popka were directed to find the Dream Traveler at the sea of tears and save him from drowning. When Klonoa wakes, the two direct him towards an island which houses a bell, which Lolo must ring to become a full priestess. With Klonoa's help, the group make their way to the bell and Lolo thinks she managed to ring it, when it was Klonoa. Lolo and Popka take Klonoa to visit Baguji, a wise prophet. He explains that the four Kingdoms of Lunatea each house a bell, which maintain harmony throughout Lunatea. However, a fifth bell which does not belong to any of the kingdoms has appeared. This fifth bell has begun to spread chaos across Lunatea. He then instructs them to visit The High Priestess. The High Priestess orders Lolo to visit and gather the power from each bell in order to contain the evil. The three then set off to visit each bell. During their journey, the group is often stalked and attacked by Leorina and Tat, who desire the power of the bells for their own purposes. Leorina gets cursed by sorrow, but decides to help Klonoa after he saves her. With the power of the elements, Klonoa opens the gate to the Kingdom of Sorrow, where it's revealed that the King of Sorrow is the one who summoned Klonoa. In the end however, the king decides to use Klonoa as a vessel for the pain he suffered in isolation, and is killed in the battle with Klonoa. Before he died, Klonoa promised the King of Sorrow that the world would remember sorrow, saying they've come too far to give up. Klonoa rings the bell, and the king turns to light and fades away. At the end, Klonoa talks with Lolo about the events after the adventure and wishes her luck on regaining the title of priestess when learning she gave it up. He then decides its time to go home, as Lolo is disappointed but tells him it'll be okay because he taught her it's okay to cry sometimes, and that she'll work hard to be a priestess again. She breaks down in tears as she clings to him, Klonoa tells her that even though he doesn't belong in her world, they'll always be together. Wiping her tears, she calms down and smiles at him. With a final thank you, he walks away and disappears to other worlds where dreams are in danger. ''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' Lolo and Popka were on an errand before they were teleported to the tournament and saw others joined too. They soon spotted Klonoa and caught up with. They also befriended his old friend Chipple, only to learn that they are taking part in the competition as well though he wishes them well. He faces his old enemy Joka, as well as making a rival in the pompous rogue named Gantz who brushes him off immediately. The master of ceremonies, and sponsor of the tournament itself, Garlen, makes his appearance and informs everyone that they will be paired off in a single-elimination tournament that has them racing across several worlds that he himself created. The first one to reach the end will be the winner and will advance to the next round. After several rounds, Klonoa meets Suiryu, who advises him to not trust Garlen and watch what happens to the loser. Klonoa wins and sees that Suiryu and all the others who lost had become gears. He is further enraged to see Lolo being displayed while held hostage and the next to be turned into a gear. Realizing Garlen held the tournament only to acquire gears to his planned Mechanical Empire, Klonoa is driven further to rescue his captive friend. He beats Gantz (who didn't care for what was happening) and demanded Garlen keep his promises of freeing Lolo. Unfortunately, Garlen double-crosses Klonoa and threatens to make the main gear however, Gantz redeems himself and Klonoa is able to go after Garlen who uses a giant mech to battle him. Despite this, Klonoa is still able to defeat Garlen. As the Garlen's castle is destroyed, Klonoa saves Lolo and carries his weakened friend who thanks him for the rescue before they see everyone else back to normal. Garlen is arrested by Suiryu who detective investigating him while Gantz makes off with the money while Klonoa is given the trophy and named Champion of the Dream Champ Tournament by his friends. Trivia *Much like Klonoa, she is hardly seen without her hat, only on rare occasions. *Popka, Tat, Balue, Pango, and Guntz all seem to notice her crush on Klonoa. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Tricksters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Priests Category:Wise Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:Elementals Category:Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Adventurers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals